In the firearms industry, a number of devices, systems, and methods are available to enable users to attach accessories to the firearm. In some cases, tool-less attachment of accessories when interfacing with a 1913 Picatinny rail are available, including attaching a Picatinny rail to an M-LOK standard slot. However, the available tool-less mounting devices generally include very bulky levers and locking features, or do not provide a stable mounting feature. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 22, some currently-available devices provide a mounting system having a spring feature that biases two feet away from each other along a longitudinal axis of the device. To attach the system to a firearm, the user presses the ends towards each other, inserts the system, and then allows the feet to release back out.
The system in FIG. 22 is not reliable, however, and may be prone to accidental release and toggling. The system also may exhibit a lack of stability, particularly when loaded to a side of the firearm, because the system contacts the firearm at just two points along the longitudinal axis. Moreover, because the system interfaces exclusively or nearly exclusively with the two end points, mechanical loading at those end points may be exacerbated. The system illustrated in FIG. 22 also may not provide enough tolerance to accept thick-walled applications such as polymer handguards. Additionally, the buttons seen on ends of the device in FIG. 22 can interfere with other devices, accessories, and portions of the firearm when these buttons are in an extended position (as shown). This design also limits a length of the device to a dimension between a user's index finger and thumb, since such outstretched fingers are needed in order to press the two buttons to release the device from a firearm or attach it. In other words, devices of this design can become so long that two hands are needed to release and attach the device, a situation that is often not acceptable where a second hand is needed to hold the firearm.
There therefor remains a need in the industry for an accessory mounting system that can be attached without the use of tools while providing a more stable and reliable interface.